1. RELATED APPLICATIONS
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. FIELD OF INVENTION
My invention relates generally to the butchering of bivalve mollusks, and more particularly to a blade type nipper tool to notch the ventral lip of an oyster shell to aid subsequent insertion of a shucking knife.